<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spidey Gets Interviewed, Iron Dad Worries by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061135">Spidey Gets Interviewed, Iron Dad Worries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spidey Gets Interviewed, Iron Dad Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't like he meant to be interviewed, it just kind of happened. He was swinging around when someone had caught his attention and told him people were in danger. He'd swung onto stage and realized he'd been tricked. Of course he wasn't going to not participate now though - he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neighborhood Spider-Man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was leaning against the counter, not really doing anything. He was hardly contributing to the loud argument Sam and Clint were having behind him, and he was half-heartedly watching the TV and zoning out. Then Spider-Man swung onto stage. He knew the kid, and he could tell he'd been tricked into coming - the kid had a heart of gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony walked from the counter and grabbed the remote. He turned up the volume to a reasonable level, before turning to face Sam and Clint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." They stalled for a moment and were about to yell at him, but he wasn't even looking. No, he was standing next to the couch, worriedly raking his hand through his hair and listening intently to the Spider-Man interview. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony? You alright?" Sam asked, but he didn't get a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony?" Clint asked in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, please." The great Tony Stark does not say please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Clint shared a look. Clint pulled out his phone where Sam could see it, and texted Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint: Come get yo mans he just said please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper: Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint: Idk me and Sam were arguing and he told us to shut up and then we asked if he was okay, and he said shut up please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper: What's he doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint: He's watching some spiderman interview with the focus of a god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper: Ah, that makes sense. Tell him after the interview to get a hold of Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper: You'll see. And let Tony hear every word of that interview - it's really important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint looked at Sam who only shrugged. They took position in the kitchen to watch Tony. This was ... strange to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was afternoon, nearing dinner time, so some other Avengers started filing in. They all looked at Tony in concern, and Clint and Sam were telling them in just as much confusion to just leave it. Pepper came in too and only sat next to Tony's tense figure, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back. It had been half an hour since the interview had started, and then it ended and Tony spoke actual words for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to call them or some shit. Poor kid's so nervous." He was talking to Pepper, who nodded in understanding, but he'd confused everyone else. They'd all stolen glances at the interview, and Spider-Man looked pretty unnerved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should call him or something Tony." Tony was about to reply, when FRIDAY spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karen says he's coming here." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that makes things a lot easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce walked in, and seeing the unusual silence and focus on Tony, he too looked at Tony in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony? What's such a relief? Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter," was all he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," was all Bruce said as if this was normal, and went about his mission for coffee. Focus was on him now - the man who was likely to give them all the answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce? None of us know what's going on. Mind filling us in?" Steve took initiative and asked. Bruce poured himself a cup of coffee and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, it's really Tony and Peter's decision, but basically, Tony and Peter are close." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Peter's a kid?" Natasha clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do they -" The elevators opened. All the Avengers are here already, who else could it be? They all stood and got into position, ready to attack at any moment. Tony got up and walked closer to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony what are you -" Rhodes didn't finish as a blur was suddenly in the room, and then collided with Tony. The Avengers tensed, and almost ran over to attack, but Tony was relaxed and he'd just hugged the now-still blur. They put their weapons away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fucking creepy man. Tony's dead and has been replaced by an alien. Did you guys know he said please earlier? God, it's a fucking nightmare," Clint rambled. Bruce took a sip from his cup and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you get used to it. It's kinda cute after a while." The Avengers took their time to mull over that as Tony talked to whatever kid was in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did great, I'm really proud of you. So very professional even though you didn't want to be there. I know you were nervous because I know you, but if someone didn't know you they would've never thought you were nervous. You were so full of nerves and I swear, I was this close to calling them to make it end before they had the audacity to do it themselves. How dare they take a dramatic moment away from me - I'm Tony Stark!" The kid in his arm chuckled and hugged tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Mr. Stark," they heard him mumble. Tony sighed and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times have I told you? You can call me Tony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'S rude, Mr. Tony Stark Iron Man sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's not, but whatever you just did there was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dum-E would side with me Mr. Man of Iron Saviour of New York Tony Stark sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dum-E's dumb - it's in his name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're Spider-Man?" Natasha asked for confirmation. Peter turned his head to face the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How young are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'M fifteen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dropped a terminal on a goddamned fifteen year old?" Steve whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language," Peter muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are keeping him, right?" Clint laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>